Telvanni Hortator
Telvanni Hortator is one of the quests in the main questline of , after The Path of the Incarnate. Background Objectives *Find the location of the House Telvanni's councilors in Sadrith Mora. *Speak with Master Aryon within Tel Vos about the Telvanni Councilors to obtain his vote. *Gain the vote of Mistress Dratha in Tel Mora. *Gain the vote of Master Neloth in Tel Naga (found in Sadrith Mora). *Obtain the vote of Therana in Tel Branora. *(For Telvanni members only) Speak with Master Baladas, in Gnisis, to gain his vote. *Kill Gothren in Tel Aruhn. *Return to Master Aryon the be granted the title of Hortator of Telvanni and the Robe of the Hortator. Walkthrough :Note (1): The quest to become Telvanni Hortator runs in conjunction with the similar quests to become Hortator of the other Great Houses of Hlaalu and Redoran. It is, also, possible to be declared Nerevarine of the Ashlanders tribes at the same time, although, Sul-Matuul will advise to wait until being the Hortator of all houses before undergoing this particular task, as this will make many people's Disposition for the Nerevarine drop. :Note (2): If the Nerevarine has completed the Telvanni questline then the title of Telvanni Hortator is granted automatically. If questioned about becoming Telvanni Hortator, Nibani Maesa will reveal that the Telvanni Councilors meet in Sadrith Mora. After arriving in Sadrith Mora, the Nerevarine will go to the Telvanni Council House. The first person met inside is Dalyne Arvel. If questioned about the councilors, she will provide the Brown Book of 3E 426 which contains the name of all the councilors and their locations. She will also recommend speaking with Master Aryon first. Master Aryon The Nerevarine will travel to Tel Vos, near Vos to find Master Aryon. The Hero will be informed that in order to speak to him, they must levitate to his chambers in the giant mushroom at the top of Tel Vos. Once there, Aryon will grant his vote simply by talking to him and will give advice on how to obtain the votes of the other Telvanni Council members. Mistress Dratha Mistress Dratha can be found in Tel Mora, east of Vos. If the Nerevarine is male, obtaining her vote will require her disposition towards the Nerevarine to be above 80, this can be done by bribing her. Then the choice to "Hurl yourself at her feet and plead for a hearing" will become available. She will then listen to the Hero's tale and grant her vote, as well as offering a single Summon Golden Saint scroll. If the Nerevarine is female, Dratha will grant her vote with little to no trouble and will award four Summon Golden Saint scrolls. Master Neloth The vote of Master Neloth requires the Nerevarine to levitate to his chambers in Tel Naga in Sadrith Mora. Once there, Neloth will grant his vote to the Nerevarine if his disposition is above 70, which can be achieved by bribing him. Mistress Therana Therana, who was described by Master Aryon as losing her mind, can be found in the Upper Tower of Tel Branora. To gain her vote, the Nerevarine must interrupt her unending tale by either amusing her (if the Hero has a speechcraft skill above 30) or by telling her the Hero's story. This is only successful if her disposition is above 80, which can be achieved by bribery. Master Baladas (Telvanni members only) Obtaining the vote of Master Baladas is only required if the Nerevarine has joined the House of Telvanni and completed the quest "Baladas Demnevanni." He can be found in Gnisis and will grant his vote if his disposition towards the Nerevarine is above 40. Gothren Archmagister Gothren, as Master Aryon explained, will prevent the Nerevarine from gaining his vote by constantly delaying his decision or, if his disposition is above 90, will simply refuse. The only alternative, therefore, is to defeat him in a battle. Gothren is flanked by two Dremora who can be attacked first without placing a bounty on the Nerevarine. Once all the votes have been acquired, the Nerevarine must return to Aryon to be granted the title of Hortator of Telvanni and receive the Robe of the Hortator as a token of the position undertaken. Rewards *''Brown Book of 3E 426'' *Robe of the Hortator Journal Trivia *This quest can be completed by simply killing all of the Telvanni Council members, as per Telvanni custom (although this method is not recommended). *As with all of the other Becoming Hortator and Nerevarine quests, the Telvanni Hortator quest can be bypassed entirely if the Nerevarine has a reputation above 50 (and is Lvl 20 or above). *Tel Vos' northeastern tower holds a room containing the unique shield Azura's Servant, an enchanted spear and an axe. The room, however, is guarded by a leveled creature. fr:Hortator des Telvannis Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Quests